


Bella

by gettinsaucy



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crying, F/F, Frustration, Heartbreak, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Revenge, Sexual Tension, True Love, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gettinsaucy/pseuds/gettinsaucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella confronts Bella, and things get bella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bella

Bella stared wistfully outside the bella. Bellas dripped down the glass; it was not a bellaful day.

"Bella!"

Bella turned. There was Bella, bellaing in her doorway. Her bella stopped. "Bella?" 

Bella took another bella into the room.

"No, Bella!!" cried Bella, and Bella stopped. A warm bella bellaed down her cheek.

Bella bellaed back to the window. The sky was belling worse now. "I…can't bella with you any more." Not after what Bella did to her last bella.

"…But, Bella…"

There was a small click; Bella turned to Bella and gasped -- Bella had a bella!

"I'll Bella us both," Bella growled, eyes bellaed, "if you don't bella me, right here, right bella!!"

But Bella had a secret, that she had never bellaed to Bella before…. something that could change bellathing...

**Author's Note:**

> Next Installment: Bella has a confession, which bellas Bella to the edge.


End file.
